Recent years have experienced a growing desire for natural gas-powered vehicles (NGV) and advances in the design and provision of such types of vehicles. Effective use of such types of vehicles, however, requires means to safely and reliably fuel and refill fuel tanks of such vehicles as they are utilized.
Such need has resulted in the development of various standards for such means, including the standards for Type 2 and 3 nozzles as set forth in ANSI/CSA NGV1-2006 Standard for Compressed Natural Gas Vehicle (NGV) Fueling Connection Devices. That standard addresses design profiles for such fueling connection devices, as well as the standardized forces associated with connection (or coupling) and disconnection (or uncoupling) of a nozzle from a receptacle at the low and high pressures encountered during fueling processes.
The result has been a continuing and ongoing desire for new and improved fuel nozzles that can comply with such standards and can be employed to safely and reliably fuel and refill fuel tanks of NGV vehicles.